The advancement of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, has allowed users to be accessible to non-present individuals from virtually anywhere at anytime. For example, a user of a mobile phone may be accessible to non-present individuals via emails, phone calls, text messages, instant messages, twitters, or generally any form of network communication. The pervasiveness of mobile communications with non-present individuals may be interfering with a user's interactions with present individuals.